


Dan Hates Noise

by Psyga315



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Dan is trying to sleep...And he's disturbed.





	Dan Hates Noise

“Poppy! Keep it down! I’m trying to sleep!” Dan shouted. It was bad enough he had to share a room with his creation. It’s worse that this creation was the Bugster born from his _mom_. He shoved his head into the pillow to try and muffle Poppy’s singing of People Game, a song that she enjoyed singing, even if she was brainwashed into singing it.

But it was not enough. He could still hear Poppy singing. Even if he was a Bugster, he still needed to sleep like an ordinary human. Dan gritted his teeth.

Dan Kuroto fucking _hates_ noise.


End file.
